Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 013
"Magical Sages Galilei & Kepler" is the thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 6, 2014. Summary Yuya recaps that LDS's fourth player showed him his overwhelming power and strategy, remembering the Summonings of the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters. Adjusting his glasses, Declan declares his Battle Phase and he orders "D/D/D Temujin the Blaze Overlord" to attack Yuya's "Performapal Whip Snake". Quickly, Yuya activates his Set card, "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" in Defense Position. Additionally, they are the only monsters that Declan can attack. "Temujin" bisects one of the Tokens, and Tatsuya cheers that Yuya protected "Whip Snake". Gong agrees; now Yuya can mount a counterattack. Declan continues with his attack, having "D/D/D Alexander the Gale Overlord" attack and destroy another "Hippo Token". Then he activates the effect of "Alexander", since it destroyed a monster in battle, Declan can destroy one more monster. Yuya, "Whip Snake" and the remaining "Hippo Token" all react with horror as "Alexander" destroys the final Token with another slash of its one-handed blade and leaps back to Declan's field. Declan orders "D/D/D Caesar the Wave Overlord" to attack "Whip Snake", and both monsters leap forwards. "Caesar" destroys "Whip Snake" with one swing of its massive blade and leaps back to Declan's field as Yuya's LP are reduced to 3300. Futoshi curses unhappily, as Declan managed to destroy all of Yuya's monsters. Declan Sets a card and ends his turn. Yuya calls Declan's true strength amazing, admitting to being honestly shocked when he saw that Declan could control all three Summoning methods. Now it's Yuya's turn. He doesn't control Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters, but he has his own unique power that has been given to him. He declares that the fun has only just begun, and he draws. He's drawn "Timegazer Magician", and thinks to himself in satisfaction that it's here. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya cheers. Apologizing to his fans for keeping them waiting, he declares that it's what they've all been waiting for, Yuya Sakaki's Entertainment Dueling that only Yuya Sakaki can do. Himika Akaba isn't fazed, but Yuya's friends are all excited. Ally says that she's been waiting for this. Using the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician," Yuya Sets the Pendulum Scale. The familiar writing appears on his Duel Disk, and the twin magicians appear in the blue columns of light. Yuya explains that now he can Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. The large pendulum swings as Yuya chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my loyal monsters!" Two monsters emerge from the Pendulum portal, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and a new companion, "Performapal Fire Mufflerlion". Tatsuya cheers that there it is, the Pendulum Summon. Ally adds that Yuya brought out a new monster, too, and Futoshi gets his "shivers." Yuzu tells Yuya that it's time for a counterattack, and Gong tells Yuya to do it. Shuzo tells Yuya that he's counting on him. Spotlights snap on Yuya, and he asks for everyone's attention. It's time for fire acrobatics featuring their favourite superstar, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Diving from the platform and donning his goggles, he lands on the back of "Odd-Eyes", and tells his monster "let's go!" and declares his Battle Phase. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Temujin the Blaze Overlord", and Yuya tells it to, "With those dual-coloured eyes of yours, lay waste to all that lies before you!" Leaping into the air, "Odd-Eyes" attacks with "Strike Burst of Spirals", blasting a black and crimson plume of flame at "Temujin". The Fiend blocks the blast with its shield as Yuya explains that the effect of "Odd-Eyes" activates now - when battling a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled. The orbs on "Odd-Eyes's" spines glow as Yuya declares "Reaction Force!" and Odd-Eyes adds a surge of orange flame to its blast, destroying "Temujin" and reducing Declan to 3000 LP. Tatsuya cheers, explaining to his friends that 500 times two is 1000 total points of damage. Ally yells that Yuya's turned the tides. Furthermore, Yuya activates the effect of "Fire Mufflerlion", which allows a Pendulum Monster that has destroyed a monster in battle to make a second attack and gain 200 ATK. Roaring, "Fire Mufflerlion" lets loose an aura of flame that becomes a ring of fire. Yuya orders "Odd-Eyes" to jump through, and the Dragon leaps through the ring, increasing to 2700 ATK. Ally cheers, and Yuzu is impressed that Yuya could use that move to power up "Odd-Eyes". Gong comments that Yuya is truly a wild animal tamer; no, a dragon tamer! Shuzo calls it real entertainment, burning and hot-blooded as Yuya targets "Alexander the Gale Overlord" for his next attack, "Odd-Eyes" launching another "Strike Burst of Spirals". "Alexander" leaps into the air and blocks the blast with its sword, and Yuya then activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes" again, "Reaction Force". The second surge of flame destroys "Alexander" and reduces Declan to 2600 LP as he grunts. Futoshi exclaims that he can't stop these shivers. Yuya and "Odd-Eyes" pass by an Action Card, and Yuya bends down to snag it, commenting that he's on a roll today. He activates the card, "Wonder Chance", allowing "Odd-Eyes" to attack again, attacking "Caesar the Wave Overlord". Before leaping up to meet the attack, "Caesar" absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its chest, and Declan narrows his eyes. "Caesar" raises its sword, but it is destroyed in a single blast, reducing Declan to 2300 LP. Ally cheers that Yuya did it, he took out all of them, and Tatsuya adds that on top of that, Yuya managed to take out 1700 of Declan's LP in one turn, while Futoshi has another bout of shivers. Yuzu states that, even if his opponent controls all three Summoning methods, as long Yuya has Pendulum Summoning, he can protect You Show Duel School. Shuzo tells Yuya that he's on fire, he really is the ace of their You Show Duel School. Dismounting "Odd-Eyes", Yuya thanks his audience for their cheers, and explains that "Fire Mufflerlion" can't attack this turn due to its own effect, so his attacks have come to an end, and the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" returns to normal. He bows deeply, and then he walks over to "Odd-Eyes", congratulating it. He looks over at the cloud of smoke clearing before Declan and gasps in horror. "Caesar", "Alexander" and "Temujin" are all standing on Declan's field. Everyone is shocked, Tatusya protesting that Yuya just destroyed them. Yuya asks why, and Declan explains that he activated the effect of "Caesar the Wave Overlord". By using one Overlay Unit, "Caesar" can Special Summon all of the monsters that were destroyed during the turn's Battle Phase at the end of the Battle Phase. Yuya and Gongenzaka are shocked, as Declan admits that, of course, there is a risk for such a powerful ability; on his next turn, if he controls any monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect, he takes 1000 damage for each. Futoshi and Tatsuya muse that three monsters will mean 3000 damage, more than Declan's 2300 LP, so Declan will lose on his next turn. Sora interrupts, pointing out that he told them that wouldn't happen. Munching on his chocolate bar, he comments that Declan's too good for that, and he's immediately proven correct as Declan activates the Trap Card, "D/D/D Resource Management". It returns three "D/D/D" monsters from his field to the Deck, and then allows him to add two "D/D" monsters from his Deck to his hand. All three "D/D/D" monsters vanish as two cards are ejected from Declan's Deck, "D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler" and "D/D Magical Astronomer" - monsters with widened art frames. Sora points out that he told them so, with all three monsters gone, Declan won't take any damage on his next turn now. Futoshi points out that all Declan did was return his monsters to his Deck, and Ally asks what's so great about "Caesar's" powerful ability. Both Sora and Tatsuya are worried about the two cards that Declan added to his hand, though. Yuzu tells Yuya to keep it up, and just make it through with a smile on his face using his Entertainment Dueling. Setting a card, Yuya ends his turn. He congratulates Declan, calling him amazing. Everything Declan does surpasses Yuya's expectations. He's looking forward to whatever surprises Declan has in store for him next, but then he scratches his nose and claims he was just kidding. Declan replies that likewise, Yuya has also done well. He has allowed Declan to see the nature of Pendulum Summoning for himself with his own eyes. Now it's Yuya's turn. He'll have Yuya confirm with his own eyes whether Pendulum Summoning is unique or not. Declan draws, and then, using the Scale 1 "D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei" and the Scale 10 "D/D Magical Astronomer Kelper," he Sets the Pendulum Scale. The word appears on Declan's Duel Disk, and two robotic pillars rise from the ground in blue columns of light, as Declan explains that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 2 to Level 9. Gong yells that those are Pendulum Monsters, and Sora and Yuzu gasp that it can't be. "Grand power which shakes my very soul!" Declan chants as the Pendulum Monsters work. "Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" Unlike Yuya's Summon, no pendulum swings between the monsters, and only a purple mass of light surges from the portal as everyone gasps. "The three transcendent deities who rules over all kings!" Declan chants. "D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord!" he yells as a crystalline monster descends. And it's not just that one, another, and another "Hell Armageddon" descends, for a total of three, each with 3000 ATK, as Sora observes. Yuya asks how Declan can Pendulum Summon, but Declan wastes no time in moving to his Battle Phase, attacking "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with "Hell Armageddon". Pounding on the glass, Yuzu yells Yuya's name, snapping him out of his daze. Yuya finds an Action Card, "Miracle", which will prevent "Odd-Eyes" from being destroyed and halve the battle damage. "Hell Armageddon" blasts eight strands of black and purple lightning from its body, impacting "Odd-Eyes" and reducing Yuya to 3050 LP. Declan comments that miracles only happen once, and attacks with the second "Hell Armageddon", destroying "Odd-Eyes", and reducing Yuya to 2550 LP. Tatsuya points out that Pendulum Monsters don't go to the Graveyard when they're destroyed, and Declan takes note of this as his Duel Disk shows "Odd-Eyes" going into Yuya's Extra Deck. He attacks "Fire Mufflerlion" as well, Yuya franctically running around, searching for an Action Card, but he's unable to find one in time as the final attack from "Hell Armageddon" strikes, reducing Yuya to 350 LP. Tatsuya gasps that Declan did 2200 damage in an instant. Yuzu murmurs Yuya's name. Yuya wonders who Declan is, and asks him how he can use Pendulum Summoning. Declan's only answer is to Set a card and end his turn. Himika claps, calling Declan splendid. If he's mastered Pendulum Summoning to this extent, then they have no use for You Show, and they can simply crush them. Fusion, Synchro and Xyz all belong to LDS. Shuzo is shocked that Declan would use Pendulum Summoning, and wonders just how much power Declan has. Then he notices the still shell-shocked Yuya on his screen, and he reminds Yuya that the match isn't over yet, telling him to keep burning and be hot-blooded. Yuya agrees, urging himself to calm down, he has to protect You Show. He looks up at the three "Hell Armageddons", musing that those are Declan's Pendulum Monsters, despite Pendulum being something only given to Yuya. Then he shakes his head, telling himself not to think about it, if Yuya doesn't win this Duel, the Duel School will... Declaring his turn, he muses that since his hand is at zero, this draw will decide everything. He draws, getting his "Performapal Partnaga", and then he Pendulum Summons again, bringing forth the monsters that left the stage, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Performapal Fire Mufflerlion", as well as "Partnaga" from his hand. Futoshi cheers that this time, Yuya brought forth three monsters at once. Gong adds that Yuya's still ready to fight, and Yuzu shouts encouragement. Yuya activates the effect of his "Partnaga", targeting "Odd-Eyes". When "Partnaga" is Special Summoned, he can increase the targeted monster's ATK by 300 for each "Performapal" monster he controls. "Partnaga" spreads its body out to attach to one of "Odd-Eyes's" horns, causing "Odd-Eyes" to glow with yellow light and power up to 3100 ATK. Yuya thinks that everything is set: first, he'll use the powered up "Odd-Eyes" to destroy one "Hell Armageddon", using "Odd-Eyes's" effect to double the battle damage to 200, reducing Declan to 2100, and then he'll power up "Odd-Eyes" again with "Fire Mufflerlion", to 3300 ATK and have it attack again, destroying the second and reducing Declan to 1500 LP. Then, he can use his Trap Card, "One Two Jump", to have "Odd-Eyes" attack a third time and halve the ATK of the final "Hell Armageddon". With Declan having 1500 LP left, Yuya can win. Leaping on top of "Odd-Eyes" again, Yuya attacks the first "Hell Armageddon", with "Strike Burst of Spirals", and "Odd-Eyes" blasts the dark plume of fire from its mouth, then Yuya reminds Declan that the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage with a Level 5 or higher monster, and "Odd-Eyes" activates its "Reaction Force" effect, the extra fire destroying "Hell Armageddon" and reducing Declan to 2100 LP. Declan in turn reminds Yuya that destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck, holding up his card. He begins to activate the effect of "Fire Mufflerlion", but Declan interrupts him with the effect of "Hell Armageddon". When one of Declan's monsters is destroyed, the remaining "Hell Armageddons" can gain the ATK of the destroyed monster. Dark power flows into the two monsters as Declan reminds them that "Hell Armageddon" had 3000 ATK, so the other two will gain that value. Both "Hell Armageddons" increase to 6000 ATK, and the group look on in shock, asking how one would even defeat such a monster. Sora comments that this is going to be rough, but he alone seems excited, as everyone else believes that this is the end. Reluctantly, Yuya ends his turn and the ATK of the "Hell Armageddons" decrease back to their substantial 3000. Declaring his turn, Declan draws a card. And then both "Galilei" and "Kelper" begin shaking violently, covered in lightning. Their Pendulum Effects appear on the cards, and their Scales shrink to 2 and 5. This is reflected by the glowing numbers changing in the blue light columns, "Galilei's" doubling to 2, and "Kelper's" halving to 5. Lightning strands extend from the two Pendulum Monsters and destroy the two "Hell Armageddons", much to everyone's shock, especially Declan's. Sora observes that the destruction of the monsters must have had something to do with the Pendulum Scale shrinking just now. Gong yells that it's a chance, and Yuzu points out that Declan can only Pendulum Summon Level 3 and 4 monsters now. This reminds Yuya of his "Partnaga's" effect, which prevents Level 4 or lower monsters from attacking, so no matter what monsters Declan summons... Declan muses that in the end, his monsters were just prototypes, and they were still unstable. He looks at his Set card, thinking that, in this situation... and then he realizes something. He begins to laugh madly, his face twisting beneath his hand. He asks himself why he didn't realize it until now - Pendulum Summoning is not complete yet. Yuya gasps in shock, and Declan explains that he's seen the possibility for evolution in Pendulum Summoning, and he'll have Yuya bear witness to it at this moment. Yuya can only wonder what Declan is talking about. "What did you say?" Himika gasps, catching the attention of both Declan and Yuya. But she's not talking to them, Nakajima is whispering in her ear. Masumi, the closest, gasps "Professor Marco was...!" causing both Yaiba and Dipper to react as well. Himika calls out to Declan, who pops up a screen on his Duel Disk to communicate with Nakajima, who informs him of the situation, causing Declan to narrow his eyes. Declan promptly leaps from ball to ball and starts walking out of the arena. When Yuya asks Declan to wait, Declan explains he'll give Yuya the win. Yuya asks to know Declan's name, and Declan tells him that his name is Declan. Declan leaves Yuya to murmur his new rival's name. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan Yuya has 4000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and 1 Set card. Declan has 4000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls , and all in Attack Position and no Set cards. Turn 3: Declan "D/D/D Temujin the Blaze Overlord" attacks "Performapal Whip Snake", but Yuya activates his face-down "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three in Defense Position. Their effects prevent other monsters he controls from being targeted for attacks, so "Temujin" attacks and destroys a "Hippo Token". "D/D/D Alexander the Gale Overlord" attacks and destroys another "Hippo Token". As it it destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Alexander" activates, letting it destroy a monster Yuya controls. The third "Hippo Token" is destroyed. "D/D/D Caesar the Wave Overlord" attacks and destroys "Whip Snake" (Yuya: 4000 → 3300 LP). Declan Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws and in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons and , both from his hand in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Temujin", with the former's effect doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Declan: 4000 → 3000 LP). As a Pendulum Monster he controls destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Yuya activates the effect of "Mufflerlion", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 200 ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 2700/2000) until the end of the Battle Phase and allowing it to attack again, but "Mufflerlion" itself may not attack. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Alexander", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage (Declan: 3000 → 2600 LP). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Wonder Chance", giving "Odd-Eyes" an additional attack. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Caesar" (Declan: 2600 → 2300 LP), with Declan activating the effect of "Caesar", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon all monsters he controls that were destroyed by battle this turn at the end of the Battle Phase, but during his next Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage for each one he still controls. The Battle Phase ends and Declan Special Summons , and , all in Attack Position. The effect of "Mufflerlion" expires ("Odd-Eyes": 2700 → 2500/2000). Declan activates his face-down "D/D/D Resource Management", letting him return three "D/D/D" monsters to his Deck and add two "D/D" monsters from his Deck to his hand. He returns "Temujin", Alexander" and "Caesar" to his Extra Deck and adds "D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler" and "D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei". Yuya Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Declan Declan places and in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons three , all from his hand in Attack Position. The first "Armageddon" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", halving the battle damage and preventing "Odd-Eyes" from being destroyed by battle (Yuya: 3300 → 3050 LP). Another "Armageddon" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 3050 → 2550 LP), which is sent to the Extra Deck. The last "Armageddon" attacks and destroys "Mufflerlion" (Yuya: 2550 → 350 LP), which is sent to the Extra Deck. Declan Sets 1 card. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Partnaga". He Pendulum Summons and from his Extra Deck and from his hand, all in Attack Position. The effect of "Partnaga" activates upon its Summon, allowing Yuya to target a monster he controls and increase its ATK by 300 for each "Performapal" monster he controls. Yuya targets "Odd-Eyes" ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3100/2000). At this point, Yuya envisions a plan to win the Duel: he can attack and destroy an "Armageddon" with "Odd-Eyes"; then he can use the effect of "Mufflerlion" to give "Odd-Eyes" 3300 ATK and allow it to attack and destroy another "Armageddon", reducing Declan's LP to 1500; then he can activate his face-down "One Two Jump" as "Odd-Eyes" has destroyed two monsters this turn, which will halve the ATK of Declan's third "Armageddon" and allow "Odd-Eyes" to attack it for 3600 damage. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys an "Armageddon" (Declan: 2300 → 2100 LP), which is sent to the Extra Deck. The effects of both remaining "Armageddons" activate; since a monster Declan controls left the field, they each gain ATK equal to the original ATK of that monster until the end of the turn ("Armageddons": 3000 → 6000/1000 each). At the end of the turn, the effects of both "Armageddons" expire ("Armageddons": 6000 → 3000/1000 each). Turn 7: Declan During Declan's Standby Phase, "Galilei" and "Kepler" appear to malfunction in their Pendulum Zones, and their Pendulum Effects appear on their cards: "Galilei" doubles its Pendulum Scale ("Galilei": 1 → 2) and sends to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters he controls whose Levels are lower than its Scale, while "Kepler" reduces its Scale by 5 ("Kepler": 10 → 5) and sends to the Graveyard all Pendulum Summoned monsters he controls whose Levels are higher then its Scale. Since the Levels of the "Armageddons" are higher than the Scale of "Kepler", they are sent to the Graveyard.The written Japanese anime lore of "D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler" states that monsters whose Levels are lower than the Pendulum Scale of "Kepler" are affected. At this point, Declan is called away, so he surrenders. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes